Customizations to outdoor fencing, including fencing utilized for decks, can be expensive. Maintaining the dual challenges of having an aesthetically pleasing barrier that is also effective can be costly. Customizations to fences can be cost prohibitive. Fences are often used around porches and decks and when enjoying the outdoors on these decks, insects and pests can interrupt an otherwise enjoyable and leisurely time.